Love or Hate
by lunerflower
Summary: Inu Yasha and the gang are all in high school. Kagome and Sango are the popular girls in school while Inu Yasha and Miroku are the popular guys. Only problem they can’t stand each other. Will a play bring them together? R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

InuYasha and the gang are all in high school. Kagome and Sango are the popular girls in school while InuYasha and Miroku are the popular guys. Only problem they can't stand each other. Will a play bring them together?

* * *

-Chapter 1-

"Sango what happened to you!" Kagome asked when she saw Sango walking down the hall soaking wet

"Guess who?" she asked sounding annoyed

" I swear when I get my hands on Inu Yasha I'll ……."

"You'll what?" came a voice from behind Kagome

"Hey Sango, you really shouldn't have worn a white shirt if you were going to get wet" said Miroku while trying hard not to stare at Sango's now see through shirt.

" What are you talking about?" asked Sango obviously confused at what he was talking about.

" Umh…Sango" She pointed at Sango's shirt. Sango looked down at her blouse and finally noticed that you could now see right through it because of the water.

"You little…" Kagome said turning on Inu Yasha

"What is going on here?" came a teacher's voice. They turned to see a teacher coming down the hall telling kids to get to class.

"Nothing" Inu Yasha lied

"Well get to class" she ordered

Inu Yasha and Miroku left laughing about Sango's shirt

"Good thing I have an extra set of clothes" Sango said once Miroku and Inuyasha were out of earshot

"Yeah now hurry up and change before we're late" Kagome said looking around to make sure they weren't the only ones still in the hallway.

------Next Class------------ (Theater Arts)

"Damn she had extra clothes" Inu Yasha said as he noticed Kagome and Sango walk in to the classroom

"Yeah it's a shame she looked cute though" Miroku said as he started daydreaming of Sango's see through shirt

"What the hell…your suppose to hate her!" Inu Yasha snapped at him

"That doesn't mean I can't say she looks pretty." Miroku said obviously still in his daydream

"That's exactly what it means" Inu Yasha argued

"Okay today we are going to star working on our play "Romeo and Juliet" the teacher said as she walked into the classroom closing the door behind her.

"Ooh…great" Inu Yasha said ---------------------------------------------

"I love that play!" Kagome said getting excited about the play

"I'll pick the couples. Everyone will try out for the part of Romeo or Juliet." the teacher spoke once again.

" I wonder who we have as partner?" Sango asked

Kagome merely shrugged

"InuYasha and…Kagome….Miroku and….Sango …." the teacher announced going down the list.

" WHAT!" they all yelled at the same time. Scaring half the class, including the teacher.

"Be quiet…now you will have two weeks to practice. I'll give you the script, that I chose, as you leave. There will be no more arguing." the teacher said promptly

" Did I hear her right?" Kagome asked still in shook from what she had just heard. All Sango could do was nod since she was going through the same thing as Kagome

"She had better been joking" Inu Yasha said sounding annoyed and angry at the same time

"I don't think she was." Miroku said sounding rather calm compared to the others

As far as anyone could remember both Inu Yasha and Miroku had always hated Kagome and Sango. They would always play pranks on each other to get even and now they had to be partners weather they liked it or not.

"What are we gonna do now?" Kagome asked sounding anxious

"Nothing… we're going to have to deal with them…just for a short while at least, right?

**_

* * *

_****_Kinda short but hope you like it, please review- lunerflower_**


	2. Little Problems

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything :( 

-Chapter2 Little Problems-

The bell rang, meaning that class was over. But that didn't seem to matter to Kagome since she had spaced out everything the teacher was saying. All she was thinking about was the fact that she was partnered up with her mortal enemy, who she had hated for so long.

"Now class that was bell so settle down and as you leave I'll will give you and your partner your scripts" the teacher said holding in her arms a rather large pack of scripts

"Like I want that junk." Inu Yasha said picking his things up

"You will also have to practice outside of school to get better. You and your partners might need to work out a time to practice together" the teacher said again

"Yeah right…like I want to be seen with him" Kagome said pointing to were Inu Yasha was standing

"Same here…" Sango agreed

The girls gathered their stuff and grabbed their scripts before they left.

"NO WAY! I'm not doing this" Inu Yasha said looking at the script

" I'm sorry but that's final" the teacher said sounding rather calm

"But I have to…." he continued on as if he hadn't heard her

" I HAVE TO KISS HIM!"Kagome shouted as she looked at her script

"Well that's something I would want to see." Miroku muttered to himself

Kagome and Inu Yasha storm out of the classroom with Miroku and Sango trailing behind them.  
--------Sango And Kagome-------------

"Well how do they think we're suppose to do this?" Sango asked referring to the script

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked sounding rather confused

"Practice and stuff"

"I don't know to tell you the truth" Kagome said looking perplex

"Hey you girl!" Inu Yasha yelled as he saw Kagome

"I have a name!" Kagome said turning around

" I'm not talking to you !" he said then turned to Sango "Miroku said to meet him under the cherry blossom tree after school"

" Umh… okay" Sango said as she watched Inu Yasha leave

"So are you really going to go?" Kagome asked also staring at Inu Yasha leave

"Yes I want to be in the play and it might be fun. What about you?" Sango asked

"What about me? And what do mean it might be fun are you crazy its Miroku!" Kagome said looking at Sango like if she were crazy.

"Yeah I know …but anyways how are you and Inu Yasha going to practice?" Sango asked trying to change the subject off of her and onto Kagome instead.

"I don't know …but I don't want to kiss" she said blushing slightly

"I didn't mention that … but that would be interesting…don't you think?" Sango asked looking at Kagome

"I don't think so" Kagome said blushing

Sango merely laughed at Kagome's reaction.

-----Inu Yasha and Miroku-------------

"So are you going to kiss her?" Miroku asked looking at Inu Yasha

"Don't be stupid!" Inu Yasha said looking outraged

"You still didn't answer my question" Miroku continued

"We might not even practice" Inu Yasha said trying to make excuses

"Well wait until after school when I meet with Sango. You could talk to her." Miroku said trying to convince Inu Yasha.

"Yeah, right"

"Try it, it won't hurt" Miroku continued

"Knowing her it just might" Inu Yasha said remembering the time he got slapped by Kagome, the whole class had gone silent and his cheek had hurt for a long time.

"Just try to be nice this time" said Miroku

"Alright" Inu Yasha said giving in

"What's the worst that could happen?

**_

* * *

_****_Hope you guys like it, please review_**

**_ -Lunerflower_**


	3. Agreements

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything

-Chapter 3 Agreements-

After school by the tree…..

" I'm glad you came." Miroku said as he saw Sango

"Yeah….so how are we going to practice?" She asked getting strait to the point of their little meeting

" I'm not sure" Miroku said token a little by surprise at her reaction

"Hey.. Umh.. we need to talk" Inu Yasha said when he saw Kagome

"Yeah ..about what?" she said sounding annoyed

"Duh ..what else, the play, stupid" Inu Yasha said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

"Don't call me stupid! And what about the play?" she asked getting angry

"We need to practice" Inu Yasha said getting a bit annoyed himself

"I know that!" Kagome said now angry at Inu Yasha for talking to her like if she really were stupid or something.

Just before they started arguing they got interrupted by their friends.

"We came up with an idea" Miroku said referring to himself and Sango

"Yeah …what is it?" Inu Yasha asked while glaring at Kagome

"Well… You and Miroku come over to my house where Kagome and I will be at. Then that way we can practice together." Sango said

"Yeah, alright" Inu Yasha said finding no way out of the situation

Kagome just nodded in agreement

"Okay then we meet tomorrow since it will be Friday" said Miroku

"Okay then ..till to tomorrow" Sango said a bit to cheerful

I'm sorry it was short next one will be longer for sure hope you still like it please review -lunerflower 


	4. The Practice

Disclaimer: I still own nothing 

-Chapter 4 The Practice-

It was Friday and neither Kagome nor Inu Yasha were happy about it, though they couldn't say the same about Sango and Miroku. They both seemed to be okay with it.

"Do you really think they'll come?" Kagome asked looking out of Sango's living room window.

" I'm sure they will …" Sango said trying to calm down Kagome

-With Inu Yasha and Miroku-

"Did we have come?" Inu Yasha asked

"Yes…..we said we meet them today" Miroku replied

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you wanted to come" Inu Yasha said eyeing Miroku suspiciously like if he were up to something

"Maybe I did you'll never know" Miroku said

They reached the door to Sango's house and rang the door bell

"That must be them, I'll get it" Sango said getting up from her spot on the couch

" I'll come with you!" Kagome said as she followed Sango to the door

-At the door-

"Hi Miroku …Inu Yasha" Sango greeted as she opened the door for the boys

"Hi" said Miroku

"So can we came in?" asked Inu Yasha

"Yes, come in" she said as she lead the way into her living room

"Well you came" Kagome said not even wanting to look at In Yasha

"Yeah I did and what was that suppose to mean?" Inu Yasha asked getting a bit irritated

"Umh…why don't we start?" Miroku asked trying to calm them down

"Do you have your scripts?" Sango asked looking at the guys

Both Miroku and Inu Yasha pulled out their scripts

"Okay we have ours" Sango said referring to herself and Kagome

"You and Miroku can go first, Sango, we'll watch" said Kagome

Sango and Miroku both went red at the thought of practicing first

"Yeah that way we can see you two practice" Inu Yasha added

"Yeah so we'll sit over there and watch you guys" Kagome said walking over to a couch and sitting down

"Fine….we might as well get it over with" Miroku told Sango

"Okay" Sango agreed still blushing

After awhile……….

" O, then clear saint, let lips do what hands do! They Pray; grant thou, less faith turn to despair." Miroku said reading the lines from his script

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers sake" Sango read

"Then move not while my prayers effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sine is purged'…'Sango?' Miroku asked as he noticed a small problem with his script

"Yeah?" she asked

"This is the part where I'm suppose to kiss you ……" Miroku trailed off

"Well go on we won't stop you" Inu Yasha interrupted

"Yeah ,but you should say your lines again Miroku" Kagome said joining the conversation

" Yeah, yeah ..just go on and kiss" Inu Yasha continued

"Alright, I'll say my lines and kiss Sango only if you two agree to do the same thing as well" Miroku challenged

"Yeah.. First you have to agree" Sango argued

"Okay whatever now hurry up!" Inu Yasha said now getting a bit frustrated at them for not hurrying it up

"Right'… 'Then move not while my prayers effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sine is purged' Miroku said reading his lines again

Miroku leaned in and brushed his lips against Sango's longer than he was suppose to but Sango didn't seem to mind at all

-When Sango and Miroku finally broke apart-

"So… Sango can talk to you in the kitchen please?" Kagome asked a bit surprised at what she had seen

Sango just nodded and followed Kagome still slightly blushing

-In the Kitchen-

" What happened out there?" Kagome asked trying to hold back her anger

" I'm.. not.. sure. He is rather nice though" Sango said whille she had a sort of dazed look on her face

"Are you feeling alright?" Kagome asked a bit concern for her friend

"Yes I'm fine, but there might be a different side to them that we didn't know about.." Sango trailed off

"There is no other side to that thing you call Inu Yasha" Kagome said angrily

-With Inu Yasha and Miroku-

" What the hell happened?" Inu Yasha asked outraged

"Nothing…..she's so beautiful" said Miroku with a dumb look on his face

" What!"

"Well she is. The girls might not be as bad we thought, Inu Yasha" Miroku said snapping out of his little daydream.

"Yes the are" Inu Yasha argued back

Kagome entered the room angry, followed by Sango

" Umh….I think its time for you two to practice." Miroku said looking at both Inu Yasha and Kagome

"Yeah, you both agreed" Sango added noticing that the both of them seemed angry

" I think that was enough practice for today " Kagome said angrily

" Maybe tomorrow " Inu Yasha said just as angry

"Okay, tomorrow but you need to practice it at least once today." Miroku said hoping there tempers won't be so bad the next day. If they were it wouldn't be good_**

* * *

**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story this chapter is longer than the previous one (sorry about that) Hope you like this one please review - Lunerflower**_


	5. Interruptions And Dates

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the plot

-Chapter 5 Interruptions and Dates-

"Okay then this where you'll start" Sango told Kagome and Inu Yasha as she pointed to a spot on their script

"Why there?" Inu Yasha asked confused

"Because that's where Sango and I left off" said Miroku

"But that's right where we're suppose to kiss" Kagome argued

"That's true but you two need to practice that as well so start there and continue on"

"But….." Kagome tried to think up an excuse that would work for her

" No buts now go on" Sango said in a motherly fashion

"Fine!…. 'Then move not while my prayers effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sine is purged'" Inu Yasha gave up and read his lines since arguing was getting them no where

As Inu Yasha leaned in to kiss Kagome they all got interrupted by Kohaku.

"What are they doing !" asked Kohaku pointing at the couple about to kiss, while Sango got angry at him for interrupting

"They were practicing for a play" Sango said glaring at her brother

" Its okay we have to go anyways" Inu Yasha said a bit relief

As Inu Yasha and Miroku made their way towards the door Miroku stopped next to Sango

" We'll try again tomorrow, okay?" Miroku whispered to Sango

" Yes okay, but did you see their faces it was like they wanted to kiss" Sango replied amused

" Your right, so until tomorrow then?" he asked

Right before Miroku left he gave Sango a quick kiss on the cheek and left

" What was that all about?" Kagome asked rather shocked

"What was what?" Sango asked as if nothing had happened

"That little kiss he just gave you" Kagome asked getting annoyed at her friends

" I don't know what your talking about" Sango said turning away blushing

-With Inu Yasha and Miroku-

" Don't tell me your dating her?" Inu Yasha asked

" No...but now that you mention it.." Miroku said thinking about the idea

" Are you out of your mind !" Inu Yasha asked outraged at Miroku's behavior

" Why?" asked Miroku

"Cause you want to date her after you hated her for so long" Inu Yasha explained frustrated

" I can have a change of heart can't, I ?" Miroku challenged

" No!" Inu Yasha said clearly angry

" Well sorry but I plan to asking her out anyways" Miroku said leaving Inu Yasha behind with a stunned look in his face

-Next Day (Saturday)-

" Are they coming again?" Kagome asked

" Yes… they kind of have to" Sango explained

" What for?" Kagome asked again

Sango thought of an excuse to cover up what she and Miroku were really up to. "To practice, what else?" Sango said simply

" Yeah, okay…" Kagome said not completely convinced by her

After awhile they were all in Sango's living room. While Miroku and Sango seemed to be having a good time, Kagome and Inu Yasha seemed to have a lousy time just being in the same room together.

Both Sango and Miroku got up and got some drinks in the kitchens at the same time

" Uh… Sango?" Miroku asked nervously

" Yeah?" Sango replied

" Would you...umh...if you don't hate me…" Miroku said stuttering a bit

" I don't hate you" Sango assured him

Miroku: Well, would you want to go out with me sometime?

Sango looked at Miroku with a surprised expression on her face she had been wondering why he was acting so strange. She thought about it and now it all seemed to fit. That was probably why he was nervous around her when they arrived.

" You don't have to if you don't want to" Miroku added as an after thought

" No its not that , I'd love to go , but…" Sango said thinking about what Kagome would do if she found out

" But what?" he asked

" But what about Inu Yasha and Kagome?" she answered a bit worried

" What about them?" Miroku asked not understanding here this was coming from

" They'll think we're crazy and won't agree on us dating" she explained

" We don't have to tell them you know" said Miroku

" I suppose" Sango said thinking it over

" Okay then, would you want to go to the movies tomorrow?" Miroku asked trying to change the subject

" Yeah" Sango replied enthusiastically

- An hour later-

" Its late we should go" Inu Yasha told Miroku

" Alright" he agreed

" I'll walk you to the door." offered Sango

Sango and Kagome followed them to door

" Well see ya later, Sango" Inu Yasha said completely ignoring Kagome

" Yes well, bye.. I'll see you tomorrow okay" Miroku said

" Okay then" said Sango

Miroku gave her another quick kiss and left

"What was that about?" Kagome asked curiously

"Nothing" Sango said simply and went back in.

_**\

* * *

**__** I hope you guys like it please review -lunerflower**_


	6. One date, Two kisses

Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own anything 

-Chapter 6 One Date,Two Kisses-

It was Sunday and it was almost time for Miroku's date with Sango. Still neither Inu Yasha nor Kagome knew anything about it.

"Hey, Inu Yasha ,mind if I go out today. I have to go somewhere?" asked Miroku from the bathroom. He was getting ready for his date.

"Yeah alright, but I thought we were going to practice today?" Inu Yasha asked not really paying any attention to what Miroku was doing

" No…Sango said tomorrow" Miroku said trying on a blue shirt

" Alright then" Inu Yasha said. He was laying on the couch watching television

-With Sango And Kagome-

" Where are you going?" Kagome asked as she watched Sango putting on some light makeup

" I have a date"

" With who?" Kagome asked interested

" With someone…I'll be back later ,bye" Sango said rushing out the door

Sango had left Kagome standing there as she waved goodbye. After a while Kagome grew a little curious and went to Miroku's house.

" What the hell are you doing here?" Inu Yasha asked as he opened the door

" Where's Miroku?"she asked trying not to lose her nerve

"What the hell do you want to for? I thought Sango was the one who liked him"

"Who likes him is none of your business and I don't like him, but Sango left without saying anything about her date today" Kagome exploded

"So…"

"So where's Miroku ?"she asked again

"How should I know he left without saying much either" Inu Yasha said remembering his conversation he had with Miroku earlier

"Well where did he go?"

"Well how the hell should I know?" Inu Yasha asked snapping out of his daydream

"You're his best friend"

" So your Sango's best friend and you have no clue to where she is…" he retorted

Kagome had completely ignored Inu Yasha as he continued talking. She thought of any possible places Sango and Miroku might had gone off to

"She had a date" Kagome said to no one in particular

" So you already told me that and I don't really care" he told her

" Well you should because I think Miroku was her date"she said in a matter-a-fact tone

" Are you out of your mind !"

"Of course not! Now lets go and look for them" she ordered

Kagome drag Inu Yasha into her car. With him complaining most of the way

"Sit Boy!" Kagome told him as she pushed him inside the car

" I'm not a dog, stupid" Inu Yasha argued

" If only you were…Okay now where would you go if you were on a date?" she asked

" I don't know, what about the movies you wouldn't have to talk much and say something stupid…"he said as he remembered an old date he once took to the movies

" That's great! Lets go!"

Minutes later they had arrived at the movie theater and managed to see Sango and Miroku go in.

" There they go" Inu Yasha said pointing at the couple

After they bought tickets both Inu Yasha and Kagome hurried after Sango and Miroku

" See there they are…I told you Miroku was Sango's date." Kagome said leading the way

"Yeah, yeah lets go" he said not wanting to let her know she was right

"No I want to see them while they're on their date" she said

Kagome dragged Inu Yasha as she followed Sango and Miroku and sat two rows behind the couple.

-With Sango and Miroku-

" Do you feel like we're being followed?" Miroku asked

" Yes… but who do you think would be following us?"

" You didn't say anything, did you?" he asked

" No, did you?"

" No but that maybe that was enough to get our friends curious" he said thinking about Inu Yasha and Kagome

" What are you talking about?" asked Sango watching Miroku looking around the dark room

" Look at the couple behind us…it may be dark but it's them alright." Miroku said pointing to a couple behind them

Sango looked at the couple behind them. She got a quick look at the couple before they started making out Inu Yasha noticed Miroku and did the only thing he could think of. he looked at Kagome and kissed her so that Sango could only see them kissing

Sango turned around smiling at Miroku

"Why are you smiling?" he asked

"Inu Yasha just kissed Kagome so I wouldn't be able to see their faces." she said cheerfully

Miroku merely smiled.

After Inu Yasha saw her turn around, he stopped kissing Kagome. Even though something inside him didn't want to stop

" What was that for?" Kagome asked as she pulled away. Something in the pit of her stomach didn't want to let go of him.

" Sango was about to see us…so I did the only thing possible to hide our faces…" he said a bit nervous

"Yeah well, next time think of something else" Kagome said trying to watch the movie and hide the fact that she was blushing

" Its not like I wanted to" he argued

They stayed quite and didn't even dare look at each other during the rest of the movie. After the movie finished they left quickly so they wouldn't be caught by Miroku or Sango.

"Come on or they'll see us" Kagome said pulling on Inu Yasha's arm

" I'm coming"

Kagome and Inu Yasha waited for the couple to exit, but when Kagome saw them she realized that they had nowhere to hide.

She saw Inu Yasha leaning against the wall and walked over to him.

" Just act along" she whispered

" Wha…"

Inu Yasha was cut in mid sentence because Kagome made him shut up with a kiss He soon understood what was going on and wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her's around his neck. The deepened the kiss and made it seem like they were a real couple. Even though neither one seemed to be acting.

" Should we leave them?" Miroku whispered to Sango as they walked out

'Yeah,…they look like they wanted to do that for a long time" she responded

" Well then we should get going" Miroku said opening the door for her

After a while Inu Yasha and Kagome let go, breathless

"I think we should leave. I'll drop you off" she said trying to break an awkward silence between them

" Uh… alright"

Meanwhile Miroku and Sango had arrived at her house

" Well..umh..that was fun we should do it again sometime" Sango said a bit nervous

" Yeah…Sango, I've been meaning to ask you something…" he to sounded nervous

" What is it Miroku?" she asked conceren

" Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked a bit to fast

Sango was surprised by Miroku's question. She thought for a moment and made her decision. She leaned forward and kissed him flat on the lips. When they let go Sango got of the car.

"You can take that as a yes …see you tomorrow"

" Bye" he said as he watched her go inside

_**

* * *

**__**Sorry it took so long, but I hope you guys like it please review- lunerflower**_


	7. Bad Mornings

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the plot 

-Chapter7 Bad Mornings-

"Inu Yasha wake up! Kikyo is here!" Miroku said trying to wake up his friend

"Inu Yasha wake up you'll be late for school" Kikyo said trying to wake up her boyfriend

"What …. Kagome… What are you doing here?" Inu Yasha said confused

Miroku mentally slapped himself for what Inu Yasha had just said. Kikyo and Kagome were never really friends in fact Kikyo hated the fact that her boyfriend was spending so much time with a girl she couldn't even stand.

"Why is he asking for that stupid girl?" she asked Miroku angrily

"You know how Inu Yasha is…" Miroku said a bit frighten at the look on her face

While Miroku tried to cover up for Inu Yasha's stupidity, Kikyo grew angry and left. Meanwhile Inu Yasha kept dreaming of the one and only…..Kagome.

-AT SCHOOL-

"So why the hell didn't you wake me up?" Inu Yasha argued

Inu Yasha and Miroku argued over what had happened earlier that day.

"Hey guys what's up?" Sango asked as she joined them

"Nothing, I have to go" Inu Yasha said a bit frustrated

As Inu Yasha left Miroku turned and faced Sango and kissed her gently on lips.

"What was that for?" she asked as they pulled apart

"Nothing, I just felt like it, you are my girlfriend after all" he responded with a grin on his face

"So… did he mention anything about yesterday?" she asked

"No but he did call Kikyo 'Kagome'"

"That's not good" she said as she watched Inu Yasha walk away

"Yeah she was getting angry at me because of it" said Miroku

"Hey guys have seen Kouga?" Kagome asked joining their conversation

Miroku and Sango both nodded saying 'no'

"Okay then I'll see you guys later"

Kagome waved goodbye and left to find Kouga but accidentally bumped into someone she least expected …Inu Yasha's older brother Sesshomaru and... Kikyo.

"Sorry 'bout that…What are you to doing together?" Kagome asked a bit surprised at what she was seeing

"Why do you care so much who we're with you little witch?" Kikyo asked rudely

Kagome didn't know why all of a sudden Kikyo was so angry at her.

"Is it that your worried about my little kid brother, Inu Yasha? Sesshomaru asked

Kagome could feel herself slightly blush at the sound of his name, but just then they got interrupted by Inu Yasha himself who managed to hear Sesshomaru talk about him

"What about me?" asked Inu Yasha

"Nothing important... I'll see you later Kikyo" Sesshomaru said leaving

Sesshomaru and Kikyo both left in different directions. Leaving behind Kagome and Inu Yasha in utter silence. Which was shortly broken by Kagome.

"I thought you and Kikyo were dating"

"Yeah well… we broke up this morning" Inu Yasha responded

"Why?" asked Kagome, her curiosity getting the best of her

"Look just because we're partners doesn't mean we're friends…..and I don't wanna talk about it"

"Okay then I understand ..…bye" she said feeling a bit awkward

As Kagome left Inu Yasha watched her walk away not taking his eyes off her. Somehow his feelings towards her had changed, little did he know she was thinking the same thing.

**_

* * *

_****_Hi there sorry it took me so long to update. Its short I know but the next one will be up soon and much longer. Well anyways I hope you liked it please review- Lunerflower_**


	8. The List

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything but the plot 

Heres the chapter I promise. Enjoy -

-Chapter8 The List-

-Theater Arts-

It was finally the day when all the parts would be given out and one lucky couple got to be the lead in the play. Many had tried out but two couples caught the teachers eyes, the problem was the teacher didn't know who to pick

"Class settle down! Today during lunch the list will be posted. You will all be able to see what part you have each gotten" announced the teacher

"I wonder who got the lead" asked Sango

" I don't know Sesshomaru and Kikyo were really good." said Kagome

"Yeah, they have a pretty good chance." Miroku said

Lunch-

"Hey guys what's up?" Sango asked as she approached Miroku and Inu Yasha

Sango had gone to see Miroku during lunch while Kagome had gone off to buy a drink

"So have you guys seen the list yet?" she asked

" No, what do we need to look at that for?" asked Inu Yasha

" What if you got the part?" she stated

"I think I'd know if I made it or not" he retorted

"Hey guys!" said Kagome as she ran towards them with a bottle in her hand

"Have you guys checked the list?"

"No, we haven't" Miroku responded

"We can go now…look there aren't as many people now." suggested Sango

The crowd the had surrounded the list was beginning to get smaller until only a couple remained

"Fine! Lets go so you all can stop talking about it" Inu Yasha said frustrated

They all made there way towards the list and looked for there names

"Look I get to be the Nurse" Sango said happily

"I thought I'd get Mercutio" said Miroku

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes neither could Inu Yasha. Along the names Romeo And Juliet were the names of the last two couples who had to try out again to get the finale results

"Note:  
We are sorry to do this you all but the decision was hard to make. We ask that the following two couples try out again to find the true couple to be Romeo and Juliet.

Kikyo and Sesshomaru Kagome and Inu Yasha"

Sango had finished reading the note out loud to the rest

"That means more practicing for you two"

"Yeah, I guess" Kagome said

"When the hell do we have to go to those stupid try outs?" Inu Yasha asked frustrated

"It doesn't say" Miroku said looking over the note

"I see you've read the note, you don't have to worry Sesshomaru and I will get the part for sure" Kikyo said approaching them with Sesshomaru

"You wish, we'll get it" Inu Yasha said his anger getting the best of him

"You don't have to get angry little brother" Sesshomaru said

"You two don't stand a chance" Kagome said confidently

" We'll see about that" Kikyo said as she left with Sesshomaru both angry but hand in hand

"Guess that means they're dating" Inu Yasha said as he stared after them

" I'm sorry" Kagome apologized

" It's alright I didn't like her much" he told her

" Oh…so that means you like someone else?" Kagome said taking advantage

"Yeah, I guess" he shrugged

" Oh" Kagome said turning the other way looking somewhat hurt.

They both left their separate ways leaving Sango and Miroku shocked at what they had just witness

" What just happened?" Sango asked surprised

" I'm not sure" Miroku said confused

" I wonder how they're going to practice it they can't be around each other?" Sango asked changing the subject

"We'll make sure of that" Miroku said confidently

-After school-

Sango and Kagome walked home with Miroku and Inu Yasha walking behind them talking

"Hey Sango what are you going to do toady?" Kagome asked

"Nothing Kohaku is with Rin and Shippo they're going to start some sort of club so I'm free today" Sango explained

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but mind if I make a suggestion?" asked Miroku as he started to walk next to Sango

"What is it?" Sango asked looking at him

"How about we help out our good friends Inu Yasha and Kagome practice" Miroku suggested

"That's a great idea!" said Sango happily

"Wait a minute I never agreed to anything" Inu Yasha told them

"Well now you have something to do" Sango tried to reasoned

"But I …." Kagome started

"No 'buts' its always 'buts' with you two. No more excuse, got it?" Sango told them in a rather motherly angrily sort of way

Kagome and Inu Yasha nodded and followed their friends making no objections or noise for that matter, both afraid Sango would get angry again

After a few minutes they had all arrived at Miroku's house

" Well here we are" Miroku said to all of them as the approached the front door

They all entered the empty house and made themselves comfortable

"So now what?" asked Inu Yasha

"You practice" Sango told them simply

After a little break they continued practicing. Both Inu Yasha and Kagome got into their parts, until they got to an awkward spot

"Why did you stop?" asked Miroku confused

"Well they're getting married and they're supposed to hug and you know….kiss" Kagome said awkwardly

"Oh well okay we can fix that. First Inu Yasha put your arms around Kagome's waist and you Kagome put your arms around Inu Yasha's neck." Sango told them as if were no big deal

They both did as they were told and before they could help themselves they were caught in a very passionate kiss, and once again they didn't notice their friend's reactions.

"I guess they don't need our help anymore" Miroku whispered to Sango

After they pulled apart they both blushed

"That was good" Sango told them

"That was better than good it was great. Kikyo and Sesshomaru don't stand a Chance" Miroku congratulated them

"Thanks…well its getting dark and I have to get home so I'll see you guys tomorrow" said Kagome as she grabbed her things and rushed out the door

"One of us should walk her home" Sango said after she left

Both Miroku and Sango looked at Inu Yasha

"Fine! I'll go" Inu Yasha said caving in

" Thanks, I'm taking Sango home. See you tomorrow" Miroku told Inu Yasha

"Yeah, whatever" Inu Yasha said as he grabbed his coat and left

Inu Yasha left to find Kagome but when he found her she wasn't alone. Some guy stood beside her.

* * *

**_I hope you guys like it. Its longer than the one before. I'm not sure when I'll be updating again, you guys can pick what couple you'd want to win then I'll update sooner. Well anyways I hope you liked it , please review- Lunerflower_**


	9. A Mistake

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inu Yasha 

-Chapter 9 A Mistake-

"Why was she with him?" Inu Yasha kept thinking. He walked home trying to forget everything he had seen.

_Flashback:  
Miroku was taking Sango home after their 'little practice' and Inu Yasha was suppose to walk Kagome home after she had ran out in a hurry. But when Inu Yasha reached Kagome she was already walking with Kouga. Inu Yasha had gotten mad and decided to leave instead.  
-End of Flashback_

-Next Day-

" Inu Yasha wake up!" Miroku yelled at him trying to wake him up.

Miroku had gone to Inu Yasha's house so they could walk to school together. But Inu Yasha was still sleeping when he got there.

"Go away Miroku….I'm not going today" Inu Yasha yelled trying to cover his head with a pillow.

"Why? Did something happen with Kagome?" asked Miroku

"No…Now go away and let me sleep"

Inu Yasha had not been able to sleep from tossing and turning all night, the thought of a Kagome with Kouga didn't let him sleep much

"Okay but we'll be back in the afternoon" Miroku said not trying to press on the conversation.

"Yeah, whatever" Inu Yasha said turning the other way

Miroku left Inu Yasha sleeping and went to school on his own. When Miroku arrived at school he walked over to where Sango and Kagome stood and gave Sango a quick kiss on the cheek .

"Where's Inu Yasha?" asked Sango

" I'm your boyfriend not him and he said he wasn't coming today" Miroku said with a little pout.

Sango smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

" Its not good to be jealous" she teased

"Why isn't he coming?…What wrong with him?" Kagome asked sounding a bit worried

"I'm not sure…did something happen yesterday while he walked you home?" he asked

"No nothing…he never walked me home" Kagome told them

"Are you sure we saw him go after you?" added Sango

"Yes I'm sure, besides I was walking with Kouga" she continued

"You were walking with Kouga ?…Then he might have seen you two and…" he left his sentence hanging

"And what? I only bumped into Kouga when he asked me to take him to Ayame's house, they're dating by the way, but I never walked home with Kouga." Kagome said

"So then nothing happened?" Miroku said trying to make sure

" No, nothing" she assured them

"Okay, so when are you guys going to practice again?" Sango asked trying to change the subject

"I don't know he's not here"

Kagome blushed at the thought of Inu Yasha kissing her again.

"I'll see you guys later….bye" she said leaving before Sango and Miroku could notice her blushing.

"You know for two people hating each other, I think they're starting to fall for each other instead" Miroku told Sango

" I agree, its so obvious they that are" Sango agreed

Sango and Miroku walked hand-in-hand to their next class where a surprise was waiting for them.

_**

* * *

** _

**I know I said I wasn't gonna write for a while but I'm back. I know this chapter was short but I needed it for something later on in the story anyways please review and I'll update faster -Lunerflower**


	10. A Little Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

-Chapter10 A Little Plan-

Miroku and Sango had reached their class when they saw the unexpected.

Right there in front of them stood Kagome and Kouga talking while Inu Yasha, who had chosen to come to school after all, was watching with anger and jealousy in his eyes.

" Are you seeing what I'm seeing" Miroku asked hoping his eyes weren't playing tricks on him

" I hope not cause it doesn't look so good" Sano said sounding a bit worried for the outcome of the scene

" Should we do something?" Miroku asked

" I'll talk to Kagome and you try to calm Inu Yasha down" Sango ordered taking control before anything got out of hand

"Got it" Miroku said understandingly

With their little plan set Miroku and Sango went off to get Inu Yasha and Kagome together

" Kagome can I talk to you for minute?" asked Sango

"Yeah, what about?" Kagome asked

" Its kinda personal…" Sango made up

Sango looked at Kouga hoping he'd get the hint and leave, luckily he did.

"Okay, he's gone, now what is it?" Kagome said looking at her friend

" I have to…uhm…well….I…." Sango was stuck, she wasn't that good to making up lies on the spot

" What is it? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly

Sango looked over at Miroku hoping she could come up with a good lie and quick. Miroku saw Sango's face and quickly made up a lie.

" Hey Inu Yasha , Sango wanted to talk to you about something , you should go talk to her" Miroku told Inu Yasha

" I'll talk to her later" Inu Yasha said

" No, now! She'll be busy later" Miroku insisted

Inu Yasha looked at Miroku like if he were crazy, wondering why he was acting so weird. Inu Yasha walked over to where Sango was talking to Kagome, as Miroku followed.

" Hey Sango" Inu Yasha greeted Sango

" Oh, hey Inu Yasha" she replied

" You wanted to talk to me?" he said completely ignoring Kagome

" Oh…I…" Sango was still stuck and her mind was blank

" Hey we were talking here!" Kagome yelled at Inu Yasha

" Well who said I came to talk to you, I came to talk to Sango!" Inu Yasha argued

" I was talking to her so you wait your turn!" Kagome argued back

Inu Yasha and Kagome kept arguing until their teacher came in. Miroku sat next to Sango leaving the only one other empty seat, next to Inu Yasha, which Kagome had to take.

"Why did you tell Inu Yasha that?" Sango whispered to Miroku

" Tell him what?" Miroku asked as if he didn't know anything

" That I wanted to talk with him" Sango said starting to get angry

"Well I had to come up with something"

"Next time come up with something that doesn't involve me" Sango said before she ignored him and paid attention to the teacher.

The rest of class went by smoothly, except for Inu Yasha and Kagome's constant bickering. It seemed as they had both gone back to hating each other.

Just before class ended their teacher gave them another announcement about the play

"Class may I have your attention please….Next Monday will be the first rehearsals for the play. I hope you all can attend, and also may I see the following students after class Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha, Kikyo and Kagome" the teacher said looking down at her clipboard.

As the bell rang. both Miroku and Sango left Inu Yasha and Kagome to stay after class.

" I wanted to talk to you four because as you know rehearsals start Monday… which means I will need a Romeo and Juliet by that time. So you four will have try outs this Thursday giving you just today and tomorrow to practice. So be ready and I'll see you there." the teacher finished and waked out of the room leaving the four of them standing there in utter silence until Sesshomaru broke it.

"Don't worry you two, we'll get the part so you don't have to go through the humiliation of trying out again" said Sesshomaru

"What are you talking about!" Inu Yasha yelled getting angry

"We mean that you two can never bet us, because we're far better than you two will ever be" Kikyo said with a grin spreading across her face

"You just wish you were as good as we are." Kagome said directed at Kikyo

"Come on Kikyo we can't stay in this room with these people who aren't good enough" Sesshomaru said walking out of the room with Kikyo behind him.

"Yeah, we'll see who's better on Thursday." Inu Yasha called after them

"Like I said that'll be us"

"When are you gonna wake up from that dream of yours, Kikyo?"

Kikyo stopped and turned around to face Kagome "You little…" Kikyo was about to slap Kagome, but both Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru grabbed them before they started fighting.

Sesshomaru left with Kikyo in his arms still trying to get away and hurt Kagome. While Inu Yasha was struggling with Kagome.

"You can calm down now, there gone" Inu Yasha told her noticing she was swinging with hern arms with eyes closed

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around and notice that they were really gone, so she stopped swinging her arms and notice the arms around her waist

"Inu Yasha?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now" Kagome told him

"Sorry bout that, I was just trying to keep you from killing Kikyo" he said turning away

"Its ok, but why couldn't I just kill her?" Kagome asked resembling a whining child

"Cause if you did Sesshomaru would have blamed me for what you would have done" Inu Yasha said walking to the door and holding it opened so that Kagome could walk ahead

By the time Kagome and Inu Yasha had reached the cafeteria the two were talking about the play and other things. Miroku almost spilled his drink out when he saw the two walking together without fighting.

"Don't you dare get me dirty" Sango warned

"Sorry its just …look" Miroku stammered

Miroku pointed towards Inu Yasha and Kagome. Sango turned and saw them and was just as surprised as Miroku.

"I guess they don't hate each other anymore" Miroku said as he finished his drink

"I guess not"

"Do you think it has something to do with why they had to stay after class" asked Miroku

"I don't know but here they come" she said as Kagome and Inu Yasha made their way towards them

"Hey guys" greeted Kagome in a rather cheerful mood

"Hey, so how'd it go?" asked Sango referring to them staying after class

"She just wanted to tell us we got try outs on Thursday" explained Inu Yasha

"Yeah and that we got today and tomorrow to practice" added Kagome

"So dose that mean you two are gonna practice today and tomorrow?" Miroku asked

"I guess" Inu Yasha answered grabbing some of his chips

" Well I can't help today but I'll be there tomorrow" stated Sango

" What are you doing today?" Asked Miroku rather curious

" Remember today we said that we would go to the movies."

"We did? When was this?" he asked Sango, merely kicked Miroku under the table "Hey what was that for?" asked Miroku rubbing his leg

" Oh, never mind you two are going to have to practice alone this time we have a few problems to settle." Sango stated simply

Sango got up from the table."Come on Miroku"

Miroku followed Sango out the cafeteria and into the library, which was empty except for a couple a students who where doing some studying. They sat down at a table in the back of the library.

" What was that all about back there?" Miroku asked confused

" Nothing really, I just think its time for those two to practice alone" Sango said as if it were the most obvious thing ever

"That's why you kicked me" Miroku asked a bit hurt

" Sorry about that, but you weren't catching on fast enough" she said sincerely

" Fine, but how will you know what's going on in their little practice?" Miroku asked changing the subject

" We'll be there"

" Sorry, but what did you just say… " Miroku said not able to finish his sentence

" Don't worry it'll be fine."

* * *

_**Sorry I took so long in updating this story but on the plus side the chapter is longer. I'll try making future chapters just as long. I didn't like this chapter much either I wrote it in a hurry but it came out alright. Anyways please review -Lunerflower**_


	11. More Responsibilities

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :(_

-Chapter11 More Responsibilities-

Miroku and Sango had left Inu Yasha and Kagome without saying a word

"I wonder what's wrong with them?" Kagome asked eating a chocolate bar

"I don't know, they're always weird" Inu Yasha said finishing up his chips

Kagome looked at Inu Yasha with disgust as he dug into the rest of his food

"Don't you have manners?" she asked trying to look away

"Why?"

He kept on eating and Kagome could only watched in horror .When the bell rang they got up and walked to their next class together.

"So what do you think Sango and Miroku are doing?" Inu Yasha questioned trying to break an odd silence

"I don't know, but they've been gone since lunch" Kagome said

"Don't tell me your worried" Inu Yasha asked a bit annoyed

" I never said I was"

"Yeah but you never said you weren't"

" Well I'm not so there" Kagome said frustrated

" Whatever so where did they go?" Inu Yasha said trying not to start a fight

"I don't know you were right there with me when they left."

Suddenly out of no where both Sango and Miroku appeared

"Hey guys!" Miroku greeted

"You weren't talking about us by any chance were you?" Sango asked eyeing them both

" 'Course not" Inu Yasha said brushing it off

"No.. Inu Yasha was just worried sick about you two." Kagome said jokingly

"Really? Why so worried Inu Yasha?" Sango asked laying along

"I wasn't worried" Inu Yasha said obviously not getting the joke

"Oh Inu Yasha its ok there here everything's just fine" said Kagome walking ahead of them and smiling to herself .While InuYasha looked like he honestly was ready to hurt Kagome.

-Home Economics-

"Class sit down please I have important news." the teacher said walking in

Kagome and Sango sat next to each other while Miroku sat next to Inu Yasha.

" I wonder what she's so happy about?" Kagome asked noticing the strange expression on their teacher's face

" I don't know but it can't be good" Sango replied

"Class today you will all be given an important project and there will be no alternative it will be 60 of your grade …" the teacher trailed off

" Just get on with it…" Inu Yasha called out clearly annoyed by all of this

The teacher just glared at him and continued speaking"You will all be paired up and be given an egg. You will spend one month as husband and wife with your egg as your 'child'. Now as I say your names come up and you may get your egg and then sit next to your partner ….

**Kouga and Ayame **

**Inu Yasha and Kagome**

" Not again" they spoke in union

**Miroku and Sango**

"Shall we?" Miroku asked holding out his arm

"We shall"

**Naraku and Kagura **

**Sesshomaru and Kikyo** and the list continued…

"Figures" Inu Yasha said rather gloomy

"What do you mean?"Miroku questioned

"I don't know, I just knew they would end up together" Inu Yasha answered obviously referring to Sesshomaru and Kikyo

Sango and Kagome just listened to what the boys were saying

"Hey have you guys noticed that all the couples are like either dating or like each other? Its like she knows it all." Sango said in a rather odd tone

"Your right" Miroku said looking around the class room at all the couples

"Wait a minute I **DO NOT** like nor date Inu Yasha so your wrong !" Kagome busted out

Most of the class turned to see who was yelling and why. Kagome just blushed and sat down trying to hide her faces.

"Kagome do you have something to share with the rest of the class ?" the teacher asked

"No"

"Very well then , both you and Inu Yasha have both disrupted my class, one more word out of you two and you won't be able to be in the play…" their teacher warned and continued on

"Now then you will all get normal things a married couple would, like jobs, homes, cars, etc. etc. Now are there any questions?"

Kagome raised her hand "Miss, but what about those who have other things to do...like …the play?"

"You will have to figure that out on your own. Now anymore questions?" She looked around but no one raised their hand. "Very well then you may talk for the rest of the class period ."

"I can't believe I have to take care of an egg" Kagome exclaimed

"Its not only you, both you and Inu Yasha have to share that responsibility" Sango added

"She's right you know" agreed Miroku

"I know, its not like I was gonna leave her alone with it to begin with" Inu Yasha

"You know it's a good thing she put you two together" said Miroku

"Why?" Inu Yasha asked looking at him strangely

"Because…you two have to practice for the play remember?" Miroku said

"Yeah and I'm sure you two will get the part" Sango added reassuringly

The bell rang for school to end and the four of them walked out together.

"So what are you guys gonna do?" Miroku asked curiously

"I don't know…practice I guess" Inu Yasha said not very interested

"What are you gonna do?" asked Kagome

"We're gonna watch a movie together" Sango said referring to herself and Miroku

"Your lucky" Kagome sadly

"Uh… so where are you guys gonna practice?" Miroku asked Inu Yasha

"I guess my house" he answered not to sure about the situation

"You sure about that?" Miroku continued

"Yeah, why?" he answered looking at his friend suspiciously

"Nothing just asking"

"Okay then….hey you" Inu Yasha called out to Kagome who was walking in front of him

Kagome turned to see who Inu Yasha was talking to, to her surprise it was her he was talking to.

"Are you talking to me?" Kagome asked annoyed

"Yeah, why?"

"Well incase you didn't know I have a name and it's Kagome!" she yelled

"Well then 'Kagome' lets go" Inu Yasha said grabbing Kagome's arm

"Go where?" she asked pulling away

"To my house where else?" Inu Yasha said getting impatient

"For what!" she asked getting angry

"To practice what else!" Inu Yasha said grabbing Kagome's arm again and dragging her down the street towards his house which wasn't close to school at all. All Kagome could do was wave goodbye to Sango.

"You think we should follow them?" Miroku asked after they were out of earshot

"Of course, what will happen to their 'child' if we didn't?" Sango replied

"Good point"

* * *

_**I'm really sorry I haven't updated. My computer doesn't seem to be working that good and I'm running out of ideas. I hope you guys like this chapter and pretty please review it...well that's all for now -Lunerflower**_


	12. Egg Problems

_Disclaimer: You all know I don't own anything This chapter is gonna be a little different instead of writing it like a script, I'll write like a story should be written and thank you all for your reviews and putting up with me for so long. I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I'm here now so I hope you guys like it please review afterwards._

* * *

-Chapter 12 Egg Problems-

"Hey Inu Yasha can you slow down! "

Inu Yasha turned around and saw Kagome trying to keep up with him, he was now holding her wrist and not her arm like before and slowed down a little.

"Thanks" she said

"Yeah, whatever were almost there anyways" Inu Yasha said blushing at her gratitude

They walked up to a rather large house that was white on the outside and had a well decorated yard full of numerous flowers.

"Is this your house?" Kagome asked looking at the house in awe

"Yeah, what about it?" Inu Yasha asked still holding onto Kagome's wrist

"Its just so pretty" she said simply still looking at the different flowers as she passed by

They entered the house through a large wooden door and into a white little area where in the center stood a small glass table with a vase full of flowers on it. To the left there was the living room and to the right there was a staircase that Kagome guessed would have lead to the rooms upstairs and strait pass the small table was a small hallway.

"Wow!… Your house is huge!" Kagome said not able to help herself

"Yeah, sometimes I wish it was smaller" he said pulling her up the staircase

He lead her down the hallway and turned and went into the third door down on his right.

"I'm guessing this is your room?" she asked looking around the room

"Yeah got a problem with?" he asked looking at her

"No it just looks better than the rest of the house, is all" she said looking back at him

He didn't reply but simply turned around blushing

"Lets get started" he suggested as he set his things on his bed

"Ok.. Were can I put my things?" she asked

"In that chair if you want " he said pointing towards a chair by his desk

Kagome set her things down and walked towards Inu Yasha

"So where do you wanna start at?" she asked looking at her script

"It doesn't matter you pick" he said also looking at his script

After debating what part to practice the got a bit hungry and went downstairs for a quick snack. The small hallway that Kagome saw when she entered the house was the one that lead towards the kitchen.

"I don't see why you would want a smaller house?" Kagome asked still amazed at how large his house was

"Its to big " he said looking inside the refrigerator for something to eat

He took out some drinks for himself and Kagome

"Its ok if you have a brother like Sesshomaru, you don't have to see his ugly face all the time, but when your hungry in the middle of the night it's a waste of time getting up and going downstairs just to eat" he explained drinking his soda

"Yeah I guess" she said taking a quick sip of her soda

After talking for a while or rather arguing for a while they finished their drinks and headed back upstairs, when they heard the front door open they were half way up the stairs. They both looked towards the door to see who had come in. Sesshomaru and Kikiyo walked in.

"What are you doing home so early ?" Inu Yasha asked referring to Sesshomaru

"That's none of your business if I remember correctly… what is she doing her ?" he asked looking up at Kagome who was now standing next to Inu Yasha.

"That's also none of your business" Inu Yasha said grabbing Kagome's hand and walking back to his room.

"I guess I know what you mean now" Kagome said as they walked inside the room

"What are you talking about?" Inu Yasha asked obviously confused

"About having a big house and not seeing your brother's face" she answered looking outside his window and into the garden .  
"Yeah… Well…" Inu Yasha started at Kagome with sudden interest

"What?" she asked suddenly looking right at him

"Nothing…." he said shaking off a weird feeling he was having " You wanna go look at the garden?" he asked obviously knowing the answer

"Yeah" she answered with excitement in her voice

Inu Yasha lead the was towards the backyard.

"Your backyard looks better than your front yard" she said looking around

"Yeah I guess it does" he said also looking at the different plants

After an hour Kagome had gotten tired and sat down next to Inu Yasha who was sitting on a bench surrounded by trees and flowers.

"Tired?" he asked looking at her

"Yeah"

Kagome had been looking at almost all the plants and talking about them as well. Telling Inu Yasha about how someone could use those plants for healing. Inu Yasha just watched her talk from the bench where he was sitting watching her attentively.

"Lets go back in" he suggested noticing the sun going down

Kagome nodded and followed Inu Yasha back into the house. They practice a bit more and took another small break when Kagome realized there was something strange in her backpack. She pulled out the egg that had been given to them during class.

"We almost forgot about the egg" she said

"There's not much to do with it" he replied rather bored

"Do you have the papers they gave us?"

"Here" Inu Yasha took out the small packet given to them by their teacher and handed it to Kagome

Kagome looked through the papers to see what they would have to do.

"It says we have to pick a gender and a name…" she said scanning the first couple of sheets

"That's easy will call him Inu Yasha Jr." he replied rather arrogantly

"Or Junior for short" he added as an after thought

"I don't think so"

"What about if we name her Sierra or Lily, Madison maybe?" she asked still thinking of girls names

"Its not a girl incase you didn't know" he said sounding rather annoyed

"Well its not a boy either" she argued back

"So what, its an it ?" he asked with sarcasm in his voice

"Of course not!" she said annoyed

"My baby is a girl and her name is not decided" she stated firmly crossing her arms across her chest

"So who's your baby's father?" he asked

"You are, stupid" she answered still annoyed

"Really?" he asked amused

"Yes" she answered not noticing the grin on Inu Yasha's face

"So when did we have this baby?" Inu Yasha asked obviously having fun

"Like three hours ago or something" she answered oblivious to what she was saying

"When did it all happen?…You know, when did we get together" he asked curiously

"When we were in…WHAT!" she realized what she was saying

"I never got together with!"

"I didn't say anything that was you talking" he said triumphantly

"I…uh...I was tricked" she argued back

"Lets not argue again alright" ha added Inu Yasha was beginning to get a headache from all the arguing

"Fine but the egg is a girl" she said

"Yeah, ok "

"So what are you gonna name 'her'?" he asked trying to make a civil conversation

"How about Juliet?" she asked still thinking of names

"You mean after that girl who kills herself at the end of the play?"

'I wasn't thinking about the play, but now that you mention it I guess it sounds appropriate" she said

"Whatever its your kid, right?"

"Its yours too, you know" she said flipping though the packet again

"What's that envelope for?" Inu Yasha asked pointing at the back of the packet where there was a stapled envelope

Kagome tore the envelope off and took out two pieces of paper with their names on them

"Here" Kagome handed Inu Yasha the paper with his name on it,

"What is it?" he asked scanning the paper

"It's our jobs and stuff about the house and car, you know what she was talking about in class" she explained

"I'm a police officer!" he shouted as he read the paper clearly

"I'm a nurse, that's not so bad I guess" Kagome said more to herself than to Inu Yasha

"At least we got a good car and house" he said reading the rest of what the paper said

"Yeah" she agreed

Kagome looked out the window once more but this time it was darker outside and realized that she had spent most of her afternoon at Inu Yasha's house.

"It's getting late I better get going" she said looking at her watch

"Alright"

Kagome grabbed her things when she noticed a small problem .

"Who's gonna take care of the 'Juliet'?" she asked holding up the small white egg

* * *

**_Did you guys like it or did you hate it? Tell me please. I'll make changes if you didn't like it. But pretty please review, okay? Im trying something different for those who just started reading my writting style was a tad different but i might stick to this type for awhile.If you guys like itI'll go back and edit the other chapters.So thats all for now.-Lunerflower_**


End file.
